Uterine Leiomyomas, also called flbroids, are the most common pelvic tumors in women and it is well accepted that estrogen plays an important role in the growth and development of leiomyomas. Genetic factors, such as chromosomal abnormalitites HMGA 1 and HMGA 2, have been found to be increased in not only uterine leiomyomas but also in other hormone related diseases such as prostate, cervical, and breast cancer. Though HMGA 1 and HMGA 2 are linked to hormone dependent carcinomas, their correlation with estrogen is yet unknown. Therefore in this proposal, we first want to establish that estrogen regulates HMGA's in uterine leiomyomas. We then plan to investigate the effects of environmental estrogens and the molecular mechanisms underlying estrogen's role in the development/regulation of uterine leiomyomas through HMGA's.